


From Youtube With Love

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Yunho is a youtube choreographer sensation with 1m subscribers while Changmin is a food critic and part time Tasty producer with just as many subscribers.





	From Youtube With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series of short stories that came in the form of my massive WIP headcannons in my totally bias twitter account. 
> 
> These may or may not end up as a proper chaptered stories in the future when my job isn't depleting the life source out of me. 
> 
> Comments are love as usual :)  
> Tweet me @captain_xann if you have a prompt you don't mind me butchering ;p

Yunho is a youtube choreographer sensation with 1m subscribers while Changmin is a food critic and part time Tasty producer with just as many subscribers. 

One day changmin was asked by best friend Kyu to be his best man but Kyu's wife to be is a deadly romantic and wants to do the whole ballroom dance in instead of a march in and Kyu's panicking because he has 2 left feet and calls to whine to CM.

12 bottles of Soju later both changmin & kyu decides they should watch engage help via Youtube

Through random search algorithm, Changmin chances upon Yunho's channel and mass comments on his channel in his drunkness using his own channel account begging for help because best friend, his own 2 left feet and Yunho's thighs are a god's gift

Cue in 14 hours later when the haze of alcohol has left his brain and he sees the mass replies of other subscribers and tries to delete his folly which was futile because screenshots were taken and now they are a buzzfeed trending topic with actual shippers

Changmin wants to die more than usual and Kyu laughs and abandons him because that is what friends are for and Changmin mans up and privately emails Yunho to apologize and when he gets no reply, he sends a homemade strawberry cake to Yunho's studio as peace offering, which confuses Yunho as he's been in internet-less Gwangju lakeside residence for 4 days and never checks his email because he's not organized that way, but he sees the note and after devouring the strawberry cake decides this must be fate.

But instead of emailing changmin back like what a normal person would do, Yunho takes a picture and hashtags #changmin #whathappened #thecakeissodelicious #callmeanytimechangmin which causes yet another uproar and they trend on Buzzfeed for the 2nd time in 1 week

Kyu tags Changmin in the insta because that's what friends are for and Changmin quickly DMs Yunho to talk to him about his hashtags and before they know it, their DMs migrated to Kakao talks and stickers and now Changmin is somewhat Yunho's new mission in dance 101

6 private dance lessons and 3 dinner dates later, Changmin no longer has 2 left feet and even did a couple dance in with Yunho as an 'entre piece' before the actual married couple dances in. Guests video posts them on sns and that's how they end up trending on buzzfeed again

6 months and 64 dates later, Yunho and Changmin starts a brand new youtube channel that posts dance 101 Monday & Fridays and how to cook spaghetti carbonara on wednesdays & sundays and they become permanent trending couple on Buzzfeed - The End


End file.
